the_light_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonpaw
"When Moonkit got out of the nursery she saw that Redstar looked different. He was not talking to anyone and sitting alone. What’s wrong with him? " -Moonkit noticing a difference in Redstar in New Moon Chapter 1 Moonpaw is a gray tabby she-kit with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. She has lake blue eyes. Appearances New Moon Moonkit wakes up because the gathering has returned. This event also causes her mother and sister to wake up. Moonkit then follows her mother out of the nursery and she pads up to Redstar but then notices something is wrong with him so then she asks him whats wrong. Redstar then blurts out that SkyClan has gone. Seedpelt, who hears him stops all the murmurs from the other cats and scolds them saying that Redstar has had a rough night. Moonkit then is told to go back to bed but she and her sister object. Doveflight then says they need their sleep, so they then go to bed. Moonkit is sitting wide awake thinking about what Redstar says but she eventually falls asleep. Moonkit wakes up to see Thrushkit staring right at her. Moonstar then pushes him off and asks him why he did that. Thrushkit then tells Moonkit that he wanted somebody to play with him and before Moonkit could talk again Trushkit says he thinks Featherkit does not like him. Moonkit then feels sorry for Thrushkit for having no siblings. So Moonkit decides to play a game called Pretend Hunting. Moonkit is a rabbit white Thrushkit is a warrior. Thrushkit then tries to pounce on Moonkit but instead, he falls into leaves. But Moonkit is very impressed by his skills at such a young age. Thrushkit gets offended by this saying he's not the youngest anymore. Moonkit is then confused because Thrushkit has always been the younger kit and Moonkit did not notice any new queens. Thrushkit notices her confused face so then Thrushkit shows Moonkit the new kits who turn out to be Spottedkit and Gorsekit. Moonkit asks where did they come from. But instead of Thrushkit who replied, it was Birdflight who did. She said that she was the only SkyClan cat that did not leave the forest because she had such young kits. Moonkit then runs away horrified by the words SkyClan left the forest. Moonkit then runs up to Featherkit telling her that SkyClan had really gone and then all of a sudden Redstar dies causing Featherkit to run away in horror. Moonkit is later seen saying sorry to Featherkit and Featherkit forgives her. Then their mother, Doveflight, calls to them saying it's time to go to sleep. Then Moonkit and her sister get angry saying that they are nearly apprentices and should stay up longer. Mistfire, who hears them talking agrees with his kits. Doveflight then walks away saying that they better not stay up late, walks back into the nursery. Moonkit and Featherkit then thank their father and walk away. Moonkit wakes up and sees that Thrushkit is not on top of her. She turns her head to see that Thrushkit is watching Spottedkit and Gorsekit, this causes Moonkit to get a little bit jealous. Moonkit then gets hungry and she goes and eats fresh-kill. Crowtail then notices her there and goes over to her. He then tells her that she is too big to be a kit and she replies that's because she is almost an apprentice with only five more days to go. Crowtail then meows that he wishes that he would get her as an apprentice and Moonkit feels happy about that. Seedpelt and Kestrelwing then walk back into the camp and Seedpelt says that she is now Seedstar. ThunderClan then cheers out her new name and then Seedstar calls a meeting. When Moonkit hears her say that, she walks over to Featherkit and Thrushkit to sit there. Seedstar announces that she received a prophecy from Redstar that only when the moon is at its height is when it can stop all darkness. Everyone in the camp is surprised that a prophecy had appeared so soon after SkyClan's departure. Moonkit thinks that it actually has to do with it and Featherkit nods her head in agreement. Near Moonhigh, Moonkit is waiting by the leader's den to see when Seedstar comes out and when she does, Moonkit stares right at her waiting for her answer. Seedstar then announces that Mistfire will be the new deputy of ThunderClan. Then ThunderClan calls Mistfire's name. Moonkit then tells Featherkit that her dad became deputy and Moonkit says that if he becomes leader we will have to obey him. But then Featherkit says that she will like that because he does things we like. Featherkit is dreaming when a fox, who is actually Moonkit in her dream, starts tapping on her back and saying wake up. Featherkit then wakes up and sees Moonkit standing at her side. Moonkit then tells Featherkit that today they become apprentices. Then Featherkit says that they should tell Doveflight. Moonkit then hears Featherkit yowl really loud causing Thrushkit to wake up. Moonkit then giggles and Featherkit gets embarrassed Seedstar calls for a clan meeting and Moonkit knows right away that it was their apprentice ceremony. Moonkit then gets renamed Moonpaw and gets Twigfoot as a mentor. Featherkit then gets the name Featherpaw and gets Crowtail as a mentor. The two sisiters then decide that they should pick out a bed because Bloompaw and Seedpaw might ruin their nests. Later they are then taken out of the camp for the first time. Moonpaw is amazed by the sight and then asks where her mentor was taking her. Crowtail then says they are going to RiverClan. When they reach RiverClan Moonpaw spots something fly out of the water. Moonpaw asks what it was and Twigfoot says that it was a fish. Featherpaw then pretends to barf saying that she would rather sniff fox dung then eat slimy water prey. When Featherpaw finishes, Moonpaw hears a squeal of terror. Moonpaw though is the only one to hear it so the others are confused. It comes a second time but instead everyone sees a small black kit being carried away by a current in the river. Crowtail then leaps into the river and scoops the kit out. The kit coughs up water as her two brothers come toward her. She then gets scared of the ThunderClan warriors. More Coming Soon. Category:Characters Category:Major character Category:She-cats Category:New Moon characters Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Main character